Hombre de nieve
by MoonShade-Wolf
Summary: ONESHOT/ Los hombres de nieve no pueden hablar, pero sí usan sombreros negros.


**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven pertenece exclusivamente a Level-5 y esta historia está creada sin ningún fin de lucro.

~Inspirado en la imagen de Miyukiko: **http:/ / 27. media. tumblr. com/ tumblr_lm7a8uHxUc1qewu52o1_500. jpg **(junten los espacios)

* * *

><p>"<strong>Hombre de nieve"<strong>

Aquel invierno, sus padres habían decidido que viajarían para pasar unas lindas y blancas vacaciones en familia, y qué mejor lugar que Hokkaido, el congelador de Japón. Por supuesto, con siete años no puedes reclamar mucho, por lo que Shuuya no pudo más que aguantarse las ganas de reclamar y hacer un pronunciado puchero durante todo el viaje. Detestó la idea en cuanto se la dijeron. Primero que nada, ¿a quién se le ocurría ir en INVIERNO al polo norte (porque para él era como ir para allá, sólo que sin osos polares)? Segundo, ¿no se moriría Yuuka de frío? ¡Era una bebita todavía! Y él era un buen hermano y cuidaba de su pequeña hermana –aún no tenía la altura necesaria para cargarla sin balancearse, pero qué va, ¡él era un excelente hermano mayor!–. Y tercero, parecía un osito de felpa hundido entre tanta ropa para no tener frío y aún así se le congelaba el trasero.

Excelentes vacaciones, ¿no?

— Shuuya-chan —escuchó la voz de su madre, llamándole desde la pequeña cocina americana que tenían en su habitación del apart-hotel. Como sus planes iban para casi todo el mes, salía más barato quedarse allí que un hotel. Además, eso le daba comodidad a la señora Gouenji para cocinar— ¿Por qué no vas a jugar afuera? Quizás te haces unos amigos mientras estamos aquí.

— No quiero —niño testarudo, se hundió más en el fuuton que lo mantenía calentito dentro de todo ese frío.

— Vamos, cariño, no te pongas quisquilloso —pero él se negaba a dar su brazo a torcer— Por favor, hazlo por mí —¿por qué todas las madres tenían que recurrir a ese injusto método? ¡¿Cómo le decía que no a eso?

Se la pensó un momento más y a regañadientes salió de debajo de las mantas. Fue al perchero a descolgar su abrigo naranja (su favorito, porque era naranja) y se lo colocó sin ponerse el gorro. Escuchando la advertencia de su madre, que no se alejara mucho, salió del pequeño apartamento y se enfrentó al frío clima.

No nevaba, pero la noche anterior prácticamente se les había caído el cielo encima y ahora todo estaba bajo un grueso manto blanco que encantaba a todos los que pasaba. Shuuya no fue la excepción, pero estaba tan molesto por tener que venir a ese lugar para convertirse en una paleta helada que simplemente frunció el ceño y caminó como un pequeño niño huraño. Lo único que de momento lo entretuvo lo suficiente fue ver como su aliento se condensaba frente suyo, pero pronto su curioso ojo contempló algo que sí le llamó la atención.

Quizás lo habían hecho a propósito sus papás, pero apenas cruzando la calle había un parque en donde todos los niños jugaban alegremente con o sin compañía paterna. Algunos hacían ángeles de nieve, otros hacían una guerra con las bolas que armaban en sus enguantadas manos y otros hacían hombres de hasta tres enormes esferas blancas de altura con todos los detalles que un buen hombre frío debería tener. Botones y ojos de piedra oscura, una bufanda para que no pasara frío a la intemperie, nariz de zanahoria, brazos de ramas de árbol y sombrero de fieltro negro. Un perfecto espécimen de nieve que revelaba que los infantes de Hokkaido debían tener mucha práctica en aquella actividad. Pero no sintió celos. ¡Claro que no! Él podía jugar soccer en su casa con sus amigos y allí hacía mucho frío para jugar aquel deporte. El soccer era mucho mejor que jugar con nieve.

De pronto, una ventisca le heló el cuerpo y se abrazó a sí mismo para infundirse calor. Escuchó la risa de los niños y cuando se le ocurrió mirar al frente, notó que uno de los hombres de nieve (uno con tres esferas de altura) estaba hablando por sí mismo. Parpadeó confundido y se acercó más al mágico hombre blanco.

— ¿Y el sombrero? —le escuchó decir. Ahora que se fijaba, la figura carecía del elegante accesorio negro.

— Quizás se voló —sí, quizás eso era… ¡espera! ¿por qué el hombre de nieve se oía distinto que la primera vez? ¿Se habría resfriado? No tenía bufanda…

— Busquem-

La vocecita se calló inmediatamente al encontrarse cara a cara con Shuuya. Resulta que la voz no provenía del muñeco de nieves, sino de un niño que estaba detrás de él y que se había subido sobre su cabeza (quizás usando de peldaño la bola de nieve más grande y sólida que servía de base de la helada figura) para ver dónde había quedado el sombrero. Ambos, tanto el niño de cabello plateado como Shuuya, se observaron con sorpresa.

— ¿Lo encontraste, Shirou? —una segunda voz, y con ella una segunda figura, apareció.

Eran dos gotas de agua, sólo que con los colores un poco trastocados. El nuevo aparecido, que se estaba apoyando en la cabeza del primero, tenía el cabello rosado y observó con igual sorpresa al de cabello color crema. Por un segundo, los tres simplemente se observaron, hasta que el que ahora se encontraba más arriba comenzó a tirar levemente del cabello de su gemelo diciéndole que el sombrero estaba tirado un poco más allá de los pies de "ese niño feo". El violentado, en respuesta, abandonó la expresión de sorpresa y su tierna e infantil sonrisa volvió a adornar su rostro.

— ¿Nos pasas el sombrero, por favor? —con voz amable le pidió de favor a Shuuya que le tendiera el sombrero, apuntándole con el dedo la ubicación del accesorio.

Aún con una expresión algo… atónita, Shuuya asintió torpemente con la cabeza y se volteó para recoger el tan preciado objeto. Le sacudió la poca y nada de nieve que el viento había levantado y le había depositado encima y luego se volteó hacia los gemelos, que esperaban impacientemente, para tenderles el sombrero. El de cabello más claro lo tomó y le sonrió en agradecimiento.

La voz de una mujer se escuchó a lo lejos y ambos niños iguales se dieron por aludidos. Se bajaron sin mucho cuidado del hombre de nieve y poniéndole nuevamente el sombrero para recuperar su elegancia e integridad propia de los hombres helados, se dieron a la fuga. Enérgicamente, el de cabello rosado corrió más rápido hacia donde la mujer (su madre) les esperaba, pero el de cabello plateado se detuvo en medio de su carrera y rodeó su boca con sus manos para gritarle a quien recién había conocido.

— ¡¿Vienes al partido de soccer de hoy? —ni lo conocía y ya le preguntaba eso como si Shuuya supiera algo. Típico de un niño. Lo ves medio segundo y ya es tu mejor amigo.

— Eh… su-supongo —respondió dubitativo, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Shirou lo escuchara.

— ¡Genial! ¡Nos vemos allá! —dijo alegremente el castaño, despidiéndose con una sonrisa y alzando el brazo mientras corría hacia donde su hermano y su madre le esperaban.

Aquella tarde Shuuya estuvo con su madre y su hermana en el apartamento. Había olvidado preguntar lo necesario al niño, por lo que no fue al partido por no saber siquiera dónde se realizaba. No importaba. Yuuka estaba despierta y ahora que sabía caminar, era una máquina imparable que lamentablemente (o no tanto, pues se divertía de todos modos) él tenía que perseguir para que no se hiciera daño contra nada.

No volvió a ver a ninguno de los dos niños en lo que quedó de sus vacaciones en Hokkaido. No los olvidó la primera semana y a veces, cuando estaba en el parque, los buscaba con la mirada, pero después terminó por olvidarlo y pasarlo "bien" en lo que estuvo allí. Al volver a Inazuma Town, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que odiaba el frío; él era una criatura de calor, como… un gato o como cualquier animal que viviera al sol y disfrutara de él. El frío no era lo suyo. Sin embargo, el día en que se marcharon pasó una última vez por el parque (no porque quisiera, sino porque el auto estacionado al otro lado) y debajo de un banco de madera encontró un sombrero negro de fieltro algo cubierto por la nieve y también algo sucio. Lo tomó entre sus manos y observó a su alrededor, viendo un solitario hombre de nieves partido a la mitad, seguramente por las fuertes ventiscas que en la noche azotaban el lugar.

Fue un impulso. Fue hasta el hombre frío y levantó la esfera de nieve que sería su cabeza y la puso sobre las dos esferas que eran su cuerpo. La moldeó un poco con sus manos para que volviera a ser esférica (o lo más cercano a eso posible, pues no tenía nada de práctica en el asunto y terminó quedando una esfera algo deforme) y le acomodó los botones del cuerpo y los ojos de la cara. Finalmente, le puso el sombrero para que volviera a tener la dignidad de un hombre de nieve de verdad.

_Qué pena, se le rompió la nariz _pensó con cierta tristeza al ver la zanahoria partida a la mitad, pero era lógico. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría allí afuera?

— ¡Shuuya-chan! ¡Nos vamos!

— ¡Voy!

Antes de irse, contempló una vez más su pequeña creación (bueno, técnicamente no era suya, él sólo lo había arreglado) y se acordó después de varios días del par de hermanos que había conocido cuando recién había llegado. Claro, ese hombre de nieves era el único de todos los que ahora se alzaban que no tenía bufanda, igual que el que ellos dos habían construido en su momento. ¿Coincidencia?

Allí cayó en cuenta que ni siquiera les había preguntado el nombre. Pero no lo vio importante. Después de todo, no los volvió a ver.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ¡Ah! Sé que debería estar escribiendo el próximo capítulo de "_Ángeles y Demonios_" (cosa que estoy haciendo), pero al ver esa imagen se me derritió el corazón y la idea nació instantáneamente en mi mente. ¡No podía dejarla pasar! Bueno... igual es algo random como habrán notado ^^U Pero en mi mente es tan tierno esto, lástima que no puedan entrar allí xD

Es como una especie de pseudo-primer-encuentro-alternativo entre Gouenji y los hermanos Fubuki. Y todos saben por qué no los volvió a ver, ¿cierto? Si no captaron, simplemente les digo: le accidenté~ Y sí, el último hombre de nieves es el que Atsuya y Shirou hicieron cuando conocieron a Gouenji... se quedó esperando a los hermanos allí eternamente en el frío y la nieve ;_; (?) *snif*

Bueno, es todo. Disculpen lo random, pero no aguanté ^^U


End file.
